Marc Spector (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Identity = Secret | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human inhabited by an Egyptian god | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | Death = Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #8 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Moon Knight’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Moon Knight of Earth-616. Presumably, Marc received a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and left to join them. With the mixed bunch all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick explained how serious he believes the situation to be; and that it was likely the end of the world. He also explained that whatever the histories of those assembled, they are all on the same side. It can also be assumed that he was part of the team that was sent back down to the surface to battle the zombies, and look for survivors. He was, however, infected at some point and when Beast and Reed Richards find a sizable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, so Moon Knight and a huge horde of zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defenses, Marc was suddenly overwhelmed by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. He was later seen in New York. Back in New York, Marc was part of the massed zombie horde that tried to prevent Magneto, and his small band of survivors, from escaping to the Baxter Building, and presumably got temporarily blinded by Ultimate Invisible Woman. After the survivors have escaped to another reality, Moon Knight and the others confronted the Master of Magnetism in the ruins of the Baxter Building. Magneto used the debris to escape, several pieces puncturing Marc's body, though this was likely to have had little effect. He was presumably killed by the Power Cosmic Zombies, when they tried out their new powers, but later reappeared to greet Deadpool entering from Earth-616 and both battled, but Moon Knight was defeated when Deadpool cut his head off. | Powers = *Moon Knight's powers only function at night especially when the moon is full. **'Enhanced strength' **'Enhanced durability' **'Enhanced agility' **'Enhanced stamina' | Abilities = *Moon Knight is a skilled boxer, commando, martial artist, acrobat, gymnast and pilot. His multiple identities grant him resistance to some psychic assaults. | Strength = *Normal human level who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Equipment = *Spector's costume is armored. Moon Knight uses a cowl that functions as a glider-sail. | Transportation = | Weapons = *Spector uses a number of weapons with moon and Egyptian themes such as crescent-shaped throwing weapons and a truncheon. Moon Knight usually carries a truncheon which can be modified into nunchuks. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Spector Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Cannibals